


Sweetest thing

by CherryPie0



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: She draws his attention almost the moment she appears in the club, which, admittedly, isn’t really surprising; Tony has always had a weak spot for young, pretty things and she fits the description just perfectly.





	Sweetest thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackbird09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbird09/gifts).



> This is your fault, Sarah. I hope you're happy, now🙄😘

She draws his attention almost the moment she appears in the club, which, admittedly, isn’t really surprising; Tony has always had a weak spot for young, pretty things and she fits the description just perfectly. 

Three guys follow behind her as she makes her way to the bar - just friends, he hopes - attracting the barman's attention and ordering drinks before the guys have even caught up with her.

Tony ignores those three completely, his eyes unable to focus on anything else other than her; her hair - a red stunning color - reaches just over her shoulders, her short black dress clings to her, sinfully so, hugging her attractive curves and sending heat curling into Tony's groin, her legs fit and just as beautiful as the rest of her. He hasn't seen such a gorgeous thing in a very long time and he just _knows_ that he must have her.

He watches her reach for her drink and feels a smile tugging at his lips when she downs it in one go; pretty _and_ she seems to speak the same language as he does. Now, he’s definitely intrigued and it makes his desire to have her even stronger. 

He finishes the rest of his drink and gets up, barely even glancing at the people sitting with him - all of them businessmen with whom he's supposed to close a deal or something. Well, he's brought them to one of his clubs and offered them free access to unlimited booze; that must be enough. 

He doesn't waste any time as he heads towards the redhead beauty that, luckily for him, is still at the bar, his friends standing beside her. He slides next to her at her other side and motions for the barman to come over. 

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asks once he's gotten her attention; she looks even more stunning up close and also deliciously young- probably in her early twenties, Tony guesses. She glances at him, lets her gaze rake over him, not subtly at the slightest, before allowing her full lips curl into a smile. 

She gives her order to the barman and Tony motions to bring one for him, too. 

"Tony," he introduces himself and she laughs, an amused smirk now forming on her lips. 

"Yeah, I know, _Mr. Stark_ ," she says, taking a sip of her drink, and he grins- only a little arrogantly; of course she knows who he is. "I'm Natasha- friends call me Nat."

Tony leans closer to her, both so he can hear her better over the loud music and because he already feels his hands aching to touch every inch of her body. "Well, to be honest, I didn't come here with the _friendliest_ intentions," he tells her and she lets out another delighted laugh. She truly is gorgeous. 

"Is that so, Mr. Stark?" She asks and raises a delicate eyebrow at him, her smirk taunting. "I've heard a lot about you, but never thought that I'd get the chance to actually meet you in person," she says and now it's his turn to smirk smugly; modesty has never been his strong suit, after all.

"It must be your lucky day, then."

She laughs again, but doesn't deny it. "Buy me another drink and I might agree with you on that," she tells him, easily finishing the rest of her vodka. Tony is, frankly, quite impressed. 

They keep talking and drinking, flirty glances and smiles not absent from their conversation. The only problem is how _distracting_ she is; Tony is having a really hard time taking his eyes off her cleavage. Luckily, she doesn't seem to mind- she only smirks when she catches his eyes wander lower, probably fully aware of the effect she has on him- and probably, on most people. He shakes slightly his head, returning his attention to their conversation. 

"Russia huh?" 

"Yeah, even though I haven't been there in a while," she says, downing her - fifth? maybe even tenth - drink. Tony has lost count by now, she can definitely hold her liquor. The only indication that she has drunk that much is the pretty blush painting her cheeks. 

"You just have to say the word and I'll take you there, tomorrow," he says and she rolls her eyes but the reaction seems quite fond. She steps even closer to him - she's only a couple of inches shorter than him with her high heels - and Tony can feel the warmth of her body, her perfume hitting his nostrils, sweet and intoxicating.

"I appreciate the offer, but how about you take me somewhere closer- for now, at least?" She suggests as she places her hand on his chest, delicate fingers brushing over the material of his waistcoat.

"Wherever you want, darling," he says and her smile widens.

"So many promises, Mr. Stark," she teases, leaning even closer to him so she can whisper in his ear- causing her breasts to press against him, the contact having his cock immediately stirring in his slacks. "How about you take me home and we can see how it goes from there?"

Well, _now_ we’re talking.

"Best idea I've heard all night," he agrees easily and can't help missing the warmth of her body when she pulls away. 

She quickly informs her friends that she's leaving and then they're heading out of the club, finding the car waiting for them right at the exit. He opens the door for her to get inside first, because he's a gentleman, of course - most of the time, at least and then follows behind her. 

**

She's on him the moment they step in the penthouse, her soft full lips colliding with his, her hands gripping his neck and hair. He returns the kiss just as passionately and flips them around so he can pin her to the nearest wall. He runs his hands over her sides, sliding them to her back and then lower until he's cupping her plumb ass. Natasha arches into his touch and parts easily her lips for him to delve his tongue into her mouth, licking into it and tasting the vodka on her tongue. 

Her hands work on the buttons of his waistcoat and Tony grins into the kiss, both amused and aroused by her eagerness. He chuckles when they break the kiss, letting go of her ass just to help her remove his waistcoat before resuming their position. "So impatient, baby," He murmurs as he mouths at her neck and she moans when he nibbles on her soft flesh, her fingers digging into his shoulders as she pushes her hips towards him. 

"Greedy little thing you are," he says and elicits another beautiful needy sound from her when he sucks on her collarbone. "Shh, I got you," he promises as he squeezes the round globes of her ass and lifts her up and she immediately wraps her beautiful legs around his waist. "Good girl," he whispers just before capturing her lips in another kiss, knowing the way to his room well enough to move with confidence even when he's a _little_ preoccupied. 

He sets her on the edge of the bed and kneels between her spread legs, her dress riding up and exposing her creamy thighs. Tony reaches for her foot and gently removes her shoe, before doing the same with the other one. He runs his hands over her smooth calves, going slowly higher and she sighs, spreading her legs wider in an invitation and making him smirk. 

He leans closer and brushes his lips over her inner thighs, gently tracing the skin with his mouth and tongue, his hands dragging her dress higher, allowing him to bury his face between her legs. Natasha lies on the bed, trusting him to make her feel good, quiet gasping sounds coming from her pretty lips as he mouths at her cunt over her tiny thong. She's already wet and Tony groans at her taste and scent, both of them overwhelming his senses. 

"You're so sweet for me, darling," he rasps, sucking on her cunt through the thin material of her panties. 

Natasha chuckles breathlessly, her hips slightly grounding down against his mouth. "Mr. Stark," she sighs as he pulls her thong aside, his breath ghosting over her exposed slick cunt.

Tony licks one long stripe over her smooth folds and presses his tongue against her clit, lapping at it with little flicks of the tip of his tongue. Her thighs twitch beneath his hands and he sucks on the tiny nub, smiling proudly when a moan escapes her. He traces the outer folds with his tongue, sucking on the glistening lips of her pussy, feeling her taste flooding his mouth, only managing to make him hungry for more.

He slips a hand between her spread legs and uses his thumb and index finger to part her lips before delving his tongue in her hot wetness. He licks into her, stroking her slick inner walls, skillfully repeating the movements that have her trembling and whining. She sounds so sweet when she doesn't hold back and he makes his goal to make her cry in pleasure before he lets her come. 

He devours her soaking cunt greedily, not letting her catch her breath even for a second as he alternates between thrusting and licking into her opening and paying attention to her sensitive clit. It's not long before Natasha lets out a beautiful whimper for him and he growls between her legs, wanting- _needing_ to hear more.

"That's it, sweetheart, moan for me. You sound so fucking good when you do," he tells her and he's only a little surprised when she obeys, whining and rocking her hips down, begging for him to get back to what he was doing. Tony can't help but relish the desperation in her movements. "Yeah? You want my mouth, baby girl?" He asks and she chokes out a breathless _'yes'_ that has his cock throbbing in his boxers. She's so fucking sweet, Tony wants to devour her all.

"Want daddy to make you come, darling?" He asks, tracing teasingly her wet folds with the tip of his tongue and she moans desperately, her hands clenching around the sheets. "Ask nicely," he orders, enjoying having her at his mercy, feeling like he's the only one who can give her exactly what she needs right now.

"Please," she gasps, one of her hands coming to the back of his head, her fingers threading through his hair, slightly tugging at it. "Please make me come, daddy," she finally says and Tony swears he could spill just right then, just by hearing her husky, ruined voice saying those words. 

"There's a good girl," he praises before diving back in, this time working his mouth over her clit while using two fingers to play with her pussy. Natasha pants and whimpers as he slips the two digits in between her folds, her entrance welcoming them inside. She's slick and hot around him and he can only imagine how divine her cunt will feel around his cock. 

He fucks her with his fingers and sucks on her clit, her grip on his head tightening every time he rubs at her inner walls, pressing upwards with the pads of his fingers. 

"I'm close- fuck _fuck, daddy_ ," Natasha whines, her hips rolling jerkily and grinding down against his face and fingers as she chases her climax and he's happy to let her use him for her pleasure, feeling his beard soaking wet from her slickness.

It's only seconds later when he feels her pussy spasming and clenching around his fingers, her body arching beautifully as she comes, broken sobs leaving her mouth as she rides out her orgasm. Tony strokes her folds gently, pressing kisses everywhere he can reach, allowing her to catch her breath.

Natasha props herself on her elbows after a while and Tony tilts her head up to meet her gaze, being greeted with a mischievous little smirk. Natasha reaches with her hand and grabs him by the tie, pulling him up and towards her demandingly. 

Tony goes more than willingly, kicking off his shoes and climbing further into the bed, hovering over her. 

"Well, that was something, Mr. Stark," she says, sounding quite impressed, and he mirrors her smirk, leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss, licking into her mouth and letting her taste herself on his tongue.

He can't help grinding his hips against her, his cock hard and straining against the material of his slacks. He's sure there's already a wet spot forming on his boxers where the head of his dick touches. 

Natasha chuckles and slips a hand between their bodies, palming him and slightly squeezing him in her fist, making him groan against her mouth. "I guess we'd better take care of that," she says, rubbing the swollen head with her thumb. "Right, _daddy_?"

Tony growls and attacks her lips for another kiss, wet and sloppy and desperate, letting her flip them over, so he's lying on his back with Natasha straddling his lap. He can feel the heat between her legs even through their clothes and he rocks upwards, his hands finding her round ass, kneading it and pulling her against his cock. They both moan into the kiss at the friction and Natasha works his shirt open with deft fingers, quickly removing it along with his tie. She's still incredibly eager even after having come and Tony can't resist taunting her a bit.

"You're gagging for daddy's cock, aren't you, sweetheart?" He asks and chuckles at the little growl that leaves her mouth. She squeezes his cock through his slacks and nips at his bottom lip, not too gently.

"Careful there, Mr. Stark," she tells him, her tone both playful and challenging, as she starts unbuttoning his belt and pants. Tony loves how she can be both needy and demanding at the same time.

He's, also, _dying_ to see all of her and he reaches for the hem of her dress, smiling when she helps him remove it completely, leaving her almost naked before his eyes. His mouth goes dry when he takes her in, ample round breasts and a thin waist taking his breath away, her dark red bra matching her thong and making a beautiful contrast with her flawless milky skin. 

He pulls her down and she comes willingly to him, allowing him to remove her bra, as well. He cups her breasts and Natasha leans closer until he can reach them with his mouth. Tony doesn't waste any time before his tongue is on her skin, lapping at a dark pink nipple and sucking it greedily into his mouth. He's sure he could spent hours just playing with her like that, especially when she starts whimpering lowly as he teases her now hard, tender nipple.

Natasha seems happy to let him have his fun for a while and starts to grind her hips against his, only the material of their underwear between their bodies. Tony sighs when she pulls down his pants and boxers, finally freeing his aching cock. And it only gets better; he can feel her slide her slick cunt up and down his length, the wet lace material of her thong rubbing deliciously over the heated skin of his dick.

He knows he could probably come like that; just from sucking and kissing her breasts as she grinds against him- but he burns with the need to be inside her, to feel her sweet little cunt stretch deliciously around him. He groans just at the thought and reluctantly lets go of her breasts to reach for a condom from his nightstand.

Natasha sees it and smirks, pulling herself off him so she can take her thong off, allowing Tony to remove the rest of his clothes completely, as well.

"Wanna ride my cock, baby girl?" He asks, already pulling her on top of him, and a shiver rises down his spine at the dark glint flashing in her green eyes.

"Sure, daddy," she says lowly, voice thick with lust, and takes the condom so she can roll it onto his dick. He moans when she strokes him a few times before sitting up on her knees and starting to sink down.

The head of his cock slips slowly past her folds and then he's getting engulfed in her velvet heat, tight slick walls gripping him and sucking him inside, deeper and deeper. Natasha sighs pleased once she has sunk all the way down and rolls her hips to get used to the feeling.

Soon, she's moving, already setting a steady fast pace, lifting herself up before slamming back down onto his cock and then repeating the movement again and again. Tony feels his cock leak inside the condom, both at the sensation and the breathtaking sight before him. Natasha has thrown her head back, exposing the delicate column of her neck, her hands placed on his chest to steady herself, and her breasts bounce beautifully as she fucks herself onto his cock.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous, darling, fucking gorgeous," he grunts and it makes her meet his gaze, her full rosy lips parted as she moans. Tony lets his hands wander all over her body, not able to decide what to touch, kneading her ass, then gripping her thin waist and caressing her sides, before cupping her breasts, squeezing them and playing with her nipples, something that she seems to appreciate if her whines are anything to go by.

It's like her arousal and greediness only grow stronger as she keeps riding him, her pace turning relentless and her movements unforgiving like she can't get enough of his cock inside of her.

"So hungry for daddy's cock," Tony groans and bucks his hips up, eliciting a choked whimper- just her sounds are more than enough to have his dick throbbing inside her. She's so delightfully responsive to his words and luckily, Tony happens to be as generous with his praise as he is with his money. "You look so good on my cock, baby girl. Wish I could keep right here, forever."

Natasha laughs, the sound lovely and breathless, and lowers herself on top of him so she can kiss him. She pins his hands on the mattress, threading their fingers together, the movement of her hips continuing shifting up and down at the same brutal pace. 

"I'm sure you could convince me to stay, daddy," she breathes out against his lips and he can only growl, determined to do just that. 

Despite the surprising strength with which Natasha is holding him down, she's still quite petite and it's easy for him to flip her around, maneuvering her until she's on her back. He grips her thin wrists with one hand and presses them to the mattress, efficiently pinning her down. He didn't even have to pull out of her, so he just starts moving, pounding into her with forceful thrusts. 

Natasha looks more than happy to be held down and let him take control. She arches her beautiful body, making it impossible for Tony to keep his mouth off her breasts. He ducks down so he can lick and suck on them, no doubt leaving faint bruises on his path that make him feel a thrill of possessiveness run through him at the thought of painting her body with his marks and staking his claim on her. 

He slips his free hand between them and rubs over her clit, immediately feeling her clench around him. He's determined to make her come before he spills inside her, wanting to feel her pussy throb and tighten around him so he keeps circling over the little nub, exactly like she seemed to like it when he was using his tongue. It seems to do the trick because her moans get louder and she's almost squirming beneath him.

"Gonna come, sweetheart?" He asks and she nods her head, whimpering lowly.

"Fuck yes daddy, don't stop- please, don't stop," she says, the words both a plea and a demand and Tony wouldn't even imagine stopping now. 

He slams into her with precise, merciless thrusts and soon enough a broken cry leaves her mouth, her cunt spasming around his cock and her back arching, as her orgasm hits her, leaving her breathless and limp beneath him. Tony fucks her through it but strokes her side soothingly until she eventually calms down. He has stopped teasing her clit that's now hypersensitive and instead, he grips her waist, now focusing only on chasing his own release. 

He's already close and the sight of Natasha sprawled out beneath him, looking so stunningly ruined, her body pliant in his hold, only drives him closer and closer to the edge. 

"I want you to come for me, daddy," she says, her voice just a breathless whisper, but at the end it's what makes him come, his climax hitting him hot and blinding. He buries himself deep inside her as his cock starts spilling in the condom, pumping slowly in and out of her, until her cunt has milked him empty. 

He frees her wrists and grabs the side of her neck, pulling her into a deep kiss that she eagerly returns, muffled sounds coming out as he swallows down her moans. Then he eases his cock out of her and removes the condom, throwing it carelessly on the floor.

He collapses on the bed beside her with a content sigh, turning his head to look at her. 

"So, was that convincing enough?" He asks, only half joking. Natasha chuckles and rolls on her side, propping herself on her elbow so she can meet his eyes, a playful smirk dancing on her pretty lips.

"Hm, I'm not quite sure yet... I might need further convincing in the morning," he tells him and now it's his turn to laugh. 

"I think I can do that," he says and pulls her in another kiss.

He's _definitely_ keeping her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated!🤗❤️


End file.
